sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lesser Ancient Crusher
The Lesser Ancient Crusher is a devestating pistol that punctures through victims and ruptures organs and systems (in the case of robots). "A strange, fully functioning relic that has impressed historians and scientists alike with its devestating projectiles that are capable of mutilating the victim." This weapon fires an unknown round type however fortunately the Lesser Ancient Crusher generates its own projectiles. Unlike other weapons, you don't simply reload. Instead the ammo is generated and put in the clip automatically and passively. Anything that would speed up reloading instead speeds up the ammo generation rate. The projectiles look like bright, tear-shaped energy bullets that're the same colour as the weapon tier. Said bullets almost effortlessly punches through armour and whatever else is in its way. On impact the bullets have the effect of shredding and destroying internal organs/systems as well as generally crippling the victim; even if the bullet didn't make contact with the organ. The crippling effect is also more than capable of shredding any parasites or the likes inside of the victim. The damage to internal organs and the likes deals bonus overall damage. The weapon's only flaws are the small clip size, a miniscule charge time and the very round generation time. This weapon is capable of drawing energy to speed up the round generation rate. This weapon is incredibly rare and is only found in X type chests at X Y Z C and B levels for each type respectively. Stats Normal * Ammo Cost: N/A. The weapon generates ammo automatically. * Damage: 3000 typeless damage. * Rupture damage: '''1000 typeless damage. * '''Pierce: 20 * Damage Decrease on Target: 20% * Speed Decrease on Target: 20% * Ability Reload Time Increase on Target: 15% * Ability Effectivity Decrease on Target*: 15% * Armour/Resistance Ignore: 65% * Speed Penalty: 5% * Clip Size: 4 * Fire Rate: 1 per 0.35 seconds. * Round Generation: 1 per 1.25 seconds. * Round Generation (Sped up): 1 per 0.9 seconds. * Round Generation Rate Increase Energy Cost: 2 per second * Projectile Charge Time: 0.15 seconds. * Accuraccy: Near Perfect. * Projectile Speed: Extreme. * Firing Mode: Semi-Auto * Bonus Effects: The projectiles deal 75% of their rupture damage to any worms or the likes inside of the victim (e.g the worms within a bloater). *This reduces things like healing abilities, spawning abilities and so forth. 'RED' * Ammo Cost: N/A. The weapon generates ammo automatically. * Damage: 8000 typeless damage. * Rupture damage: '''2500 typeless damage. * '''Pierce: 25 * Damage Decrease on Target: 22.5% * Speed Decrease on Target: 22.5% * Ability Reload Time Increase on Target: 17.5% * Ability Effectivity Decrease on Target*: 17.5% * Resistance Reduction on Target: 5% * Armour/Resistance Ignore: 70% * Speed Penalty: 5% * Clip Size: 5 * Fire Rate: 1 per 0.35 seconds. * Round Generation: 1 per 1.20 seconds. * Round Generation (Sped up): 1 per 0.85 seconds. * Round Generation Rate Increase Energy Cost: 20 per second * Projectile Charge Time: 0.15 seconds. * Accuraccy: Near Perfect. * Projectile Speed: Extreme. * Firing Mode: Semi-Auto * Bonus Effects: The projectiles deal 85% of their rupture damage to any worms or the likes inside of the victim (e.g the worms within a bloater). *This reduces things like healing abilities, spawning abilities and so forth. 'Blue' The blue form causes for each shot to dissipate more energy on impact and thus it trades almost all piercing ability for more damage per target. * Ammo Cost: N/A. The weapon generates ammo automatically. * Damage: 20000 typeless damage. * Rupture damage: '''7500 typeless damage. * '''Pierce: 2 * Damage Decrease on Target: 25% * Speed Decrease on Target: 25% * Ability Reload Time Increase on Target: 20% * Ability Effectivity Decrease on Target*: 20% * Resistance Reduction on Target: 7.5% * Armour/Resistance Ignore: 80% * Speed Penalty: 9.5% * Clip Size: 5 * Fire Rate: 1 per 0.35 seconds. * Round Generation: 1 per 1.20 seconds. * Round Generation (Sped up): 1 per 0.85 seconds. * Round Generation Rate Increase Energy Cost: 20 per second * Projectile Charge Time: 0.15 seconds. * Accuraccy: Near Perfect. * Projectile Speed: Extreme. * Firing Mode: Semi-Auto * Bonus Effects: The projectiles deal 90% of their rupture damage to any worms or the likes inside of the victim (e.g the worms within a bloater). *This reduces things like healing abilities, spawning abilities and so forth. 'Purple' * BLACK * Category:Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:Pistols